


Dating Crowley Would Include...

by SydAce



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cute, Dating, Fluff, Gen, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 13:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19813648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydAce/pseuds/SydAce
Summary: Dating Crowley would include a lot of fluff





	Dating Crowley Would Include...

When Crowley first developed feelings for you, his Bentley would play the worse songs at the worse times: Somebody to Love, Crazy Little Thing Called Love, It’s a Kind of Magic, etc. He would curse the Bentley after you were out of earshot.

He was honestly scared of you rejecting him because of what he is. When you weren’t scared of him, he felt himself tearing up and held you in an embrace for quite a while.

Crowley loves body heat. Well, he loves stealing your body heat, especially on cold days. Whenever it’s snowing, you can bet he’ll be curled up against you and won’t let you go without complaining.

Whenever Crowley isn’t supposed to go with you somewhere, like work, he’ll turn into a snake and sit in your pocket all day. Of course, he can’t always do that, but he likes knowing he’s with you just in case something happens. Plus, body heat.

Crowley does struggle with showing his emotions, but when he really wants you to know what he’s feeling, he’ll take off his sunglasses and tell you what’s on his mind.

Crowley also tries to make you happy without you knowing it was him. You might find it’s your favorite weather when it wasn’t supposed to be or your favorite song is on the radio. All miracles performed by your favorite demon.

Crowley begged Aziraphale to get you your own container of holy water. Not to use on him, but in case anyone from Hell tries to come for you.

In fact, Crowley is always making sure that Hell stays well…the Hell away from you. He’s told you different ways to deter demons.

Crowley loves using snapchat with you. He tends to send more serious pictures of himself, just so you think he’s cool, but you know he’s a dork. Every now and then he’ll send you pictures of him with different filters. Whenever you send a cute picture back he melts on the inside. He’ll usually text you or call you right away to tell you just how cute you are.

Crowley would plan the most extravagant dates. One date he planned, he took you out to the country where there was no light pollution. There was a blanket and your favorite foods on a blanket already there. He had a telescope set up and showed you the different stars and told you about all of the things he’s helped create before he fell.

Crowley will also take you out dancing. Which also ends in a fit of laughter.

Prank wars. So many prank wars. It usually ends with you two just piling on top of each other in a fit of laughter.

When you’re upset, Crowley will grow angry at whoever or whatever upset you. But once he sees that you need him right then and there, he’ll hold you and play with your hair to make you feel better.

Crowley likes to worship you. He’ll come up from behind you and give you shoulder and neck massages while trailing kisses along your skin.


End file.
